The present invention features methods and devices for minimally-invasive delivery of radiation to the eye, e.g., the posterior portion of the eye. For example, the present invention features cannula systems and afterloading systems (e.g., remote afterloading systems) for introducing emanating sources (e.g., active material, radionuclide brachytherapy sources) to the cannula systems for irradiating targets (e.g., targets of the eye). The emanating source may be, for example, introduced into the cannula system via an afterloading system following cannula system insertion and positioning.
Presently, workers in the field of radiation therapy believe that a barrel-shaped or disk-shaped radiation projection at the surface of the radiation source is the proper radiation profile for treating neovascular lesion of wet AMD. We have surprisingly discovered that radiation flux with an attenuation zone, e.g., a centrally disposed attenuation zone, provides for more effective treatment of neovascular lesion of wet AMD from the posterior episcleral surface.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.